This invention is directed to a cell for utilization in a temporary housing shelter to be formed by cells as panels or by panels of cells, and by which flexibility in the design of the housing constructed by an assembly of panels with this invention""s cells can be achieved. The cells can be cast in their utilization phase that includes variously designed geometrical configurations for inclusion in the temporary housing shelter.
In investigating compact spaces for living by victims of natural and man-made catastrophes and which can create a habitable and comfortable environment satisfying basic common needs in such circumstances, until the usual habitat for the victims are again realized, temporary living units were generated in the past. With the understanding of how these compact spaces can be utilized for building temporary living units, development of a collection of habitable controlled areas began to be developed. Collectively speaking, these areas have become programmatic over time in terms of producing temporary housing accommodations. With this invention, an improved and better temporary communal living unit can be produced, with panels formed from the cells, or the cells functioning as building panels, of this invention, and which units will aid in the recovery process of human beings who are victims of catastrophes.
The invention is directed towards a cell manufacture a multiple number of them forming a panel which in turn can be connected to other panels formed from like cells for deployment as a temporary housing or shelter. Each cell is formed from fabricated material containing a pocket, with an arrangement or assembly of plastic pellets disposed within the pocket and one or more arrangements of electrical wiring in combination with the plastic pellets. In this condition for the cell, it is flexible in terms of being able to be geometrically fashioned into a particular firm or rigid design upon its utilization in the construction of the temporary housing or shelter formed by a plurality of panels each made up of a multiple number of cells. Electrical energy is supplied to the electrical wiring which projects through multiple numbers of spaced pellets within the cell and which by their nature melt upon heat being applied to them. The heat generated by such electrical energy melts the pellets, fusing them together to form a continuous mass of substance, along with adherence to the cell""s casing material as the substance cures. A firm or rigid cell results in a geometrical configuration which can be fashioned prior to the application of the heat to the cell. Thus, by connecting together a multiple number of panels formed by one or more cells in a geometrical three-dimensional configuration, a temporary living housing or shelter can be fashioned. Thus, the flexibility of the cell in its manufactured state provides for a desired three-dimensional consideration before erecting the temporary housing or shelter.
An object of this invention is to provide a novel manufacture for use in building or constructing a shelter or housing.
An object of this invention is to provide a manufacture that can be utilized in a timely manner towards sheltering victims of catastrophes.
Another object of this invention is to provide for the production of temporary living units for victims of natural catastrophes by the utilization of this invention.
A further object of the invention is to provide a construction manufacture or cell that is environmentally friendly.
A still further object of the invention is to provide private, compact, and comfortable housing satisfactory to humans in an emergency or other situation.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a construction cell that can be used to design a housing for temporary individual interior spaces for different living applications, with comfort and compactness in mind.
Still another object of this invention is to provide for a flexible cell adaptable for application to an injured body limb as a cast upon the transformation of its flexible state to a cast state thereby holding firm the body limb until it heals.
These and other objects and advantages will become more fully apparent by a complete and full reading of the following description, its appended claims, and the accompanying drawing comprising seven (7) sheets of ten (10) FIGURES.